


It's the Same Old Story

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Happy Birthday, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a year older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sam's birthday and because [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy** asked for Sam fics and this is what came out. :)

Another year older and another year wiser, so they say. He can't remember his first birthday but Dean does and tells him all about it each year, even for the birthdays they weren't together face to face.

The story always began the same way.  
 _'Exactly at 12:01am, you started crying', Dean would say. 'Nothing would get you to stop. Dad fed and changed you. Nothing. Bobby even tried by rocking you and that didn't help. I then picked you up off the floor after Bobby had laid you down', the story would go. 'At least then the sobs were a little more quieter now but still, very annoying. I shoved my favorite toy in your face...you remember what it was Sammy', he would ask. 'Yes, of course Dean. You ask me every year on my birthday and have I ever forgotten? It was Coco Bean which was your little brown teddy bear that mom gave to you', I would say. 'Yeah, and just like that' - Dean snapped his fingers - 'you shut up and fell asleep. Now, if only it was that easy to shut you up now', and that is how the story usually ended._

"Hey, space cadet?! I've been calling your name to get your ass outta bed and you had this blank look on your face. So, what gives?", Dean asks, trying to hide his concern.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, well, if you get your ass in gear, I was going to buy you a birthday breakfast down at the diner from last night and then proceed to tell you how much of an annoying brother you are, starting with your first birthday," Dean said with his one-of-a-kind smirk.

"Sure, let me get dressed." Taking his duffel in the bathroom, he shuts the door behind him. Sorting through his clothes, something catches his eye. A green marble-sized eye is peeking out of a worn black AC/DC shirt that Sam borrowed from Dean years ago. With a snicker, he reminds himself that it was for Coco Bean to keep warm and nothing to do with it being Dean's. He finishes up when Dean knocks on the door. Opening it, Dean is standing there with a lit candled Twinkie, ready to be blown out.

"Make a wish, Sammy", says a happy looking Dean.

With a smile on his face and then blowing out the candle, Sam thinks to himself, 'Happy birthday to me.'

The End  



End file.
